erasofardafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Vs Player Rules
Please Follow all of the player vs player rules listed below to insure you won't be getting in trouble -Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime 1) It is NOT allowed to teleport away, to other players or bring other players in via teleport during an active combat scenario! The following is considered to start an active combat scenario: * Hitting a player * Shooting at a player (even if the shot misses) * Charging at a player while affected by a brew (particle effects) 2) No combat-logging (logging off while in an active combat scenario or teleporting away!) Nor can one go 'AFK' while in a combat scenario and claim the right of safety. If you crash during an active combat scenario you must have evidence of that crash. 3) A combat scenario will end after 10 minutes without action OR if the attacked player flees to a walled off build, such as a house, a castle or any other inaccesible area. 4) It is NOT allowed to kill the same player too often! Over-killing the same player can lead to PvP restrictions for an unknown amount of time! This means if you kill someone who is just building his home 3 times within 20 minutes, actions will be taken! Players should be allowed to build in peace and enjoy their time on the server, over-killing players who does not enjoy PvP is not a way to help them do this and is thusly against the server policy of allowing everyone to enjoy their time on the server! PVP should stay fun for everybody, if someone feels harassed by any so called ‘enemies’ notify an admin and we can figure out a solution. 5) Players are safe from being killed within buildings that are closed off. If a player can’t get in, they can’t kill you. Make sure they can't get in! 5) Only coalition or faction gear is allowed in casual pvp (Good vs Evil) Meaning, Evil players can use whatever the Evil arsenal has to offer for them in terms of weaponry and armour. Good can do the same. 6) It is not allowed to teleport other players into a build without the permission of the build's owner! 7) No spawn nor afk-killing! At least 2 minutes must occur before one may start attacking players who has just recently spawned or returned from afk. This includes logging in, a player should be allowed to log in fully before combat can be engaged, this would be 20 seconds 7.5) When fastravelling/teleporting you must wait 1 minute to attack, anyone near you must also wait 1 minute to attack you 8) Killing new players on the server is highly frowned upon! It is urged for all players to instead guide them, help them or let them be - do NOT start attacking new players, as they are weak. Give them a few days to establish themselves on the server. 9) You may use troops in pvp battles according to how much tokens your faction has. To learn more about our Token system head over to the page. 10) Rhinos are banned from pvp!